Price of Mortal Love
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Legolas is completely heartbroken and distraught when Aragorn "dies' after falling off the cliff. Legolas remembers a talk Elrond had with him, where he warned Legolas this would happen. AragornXLegolas yaoi T to be safe first LOTR fic NOT a death fic


The cruel words had echoed constantly though his head, pounding against his skull like a rabid wolf.

_"He's dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff!"_

Legolas closed his eyes briefly as the words repeated themselves. Despite his inner pain; he kept silent. He did not argue when Theoden had told them to leave the dead; he rode with the rest of Rohan in silence.

He dared not speak lest his voice deceive him. The pain and grief were too overwhelming for him, the denial, anger, and sorrow were slowly killing him from the inside. It hurt, yes it hurt greatly and it was likely that if Legolas was not such a proud elf that he would have broken down sobbing by now.

But no.

No, he remained completely silent. Although his body language did deceive his stoic expression, he was tense. It was easy to see and easy to feel. His shoulders were squared, his frame not showing any of the signs of exhaustion that everyone else so evidently felt. His hands gripped the reigns non to lightly either, though only his right hand had begun to seep small tendrils of crimson blood.

The dark shade of red contrasting with the elf's pale skin. This was because in his right hand Legolas held the Evenstar. In his grief he unconsciously gripped it tighter then he did the reigns, he needed some way to express his rampage of emotions.

He barely even noticed let alone cared that his hand had begun to bleed.

The thing that gave him away the most; however, was his eyes. Although the rest of the princeling's body language and expression betrayed his true feelings, his eyes held true to his turmoil.

His cerulean eyes were darkened with pain. His normally brilliant and hope filled blue eyes held despair and sorrow. In truth it was taking Legolas all he had left within him to stop himself from breaking down.

Gimli, who had been watching the elvish prince carefully since the discovery of Aragorn's fall, let out a gruff cough in order to break the thick silence that the elf had brought upon them. Legolas didn't even appear to have noticed the disruption.

"Oy, laddie...you've been awfully quiet haven't ye?" Gimli asked from behind the blonde. It was true Legolas wasn't really that big of a talker, not like Merry and Pippin were, but this silence was unnatural.

Legolas swallowed hard shoving back the wicked words that hissed in his ears.

"I see no reason to speak as of yet," he replied keeping his voice just as monotone and stoic as he kept his features. Gimli frowned hearing the detached sound in the prince's voice. "Now lad, you can't really think that can ye? Surely you can not be so numb to what has happened to Aragorn." he asked disbelievingly.

Legolas involuntarily winced hearing the half elf's name. It came down upon his heart like a mighty bolt of lightning, "..There is nothing to be said," he said. Legolas prayed to the Valar that Gimli hadn't caught the hesitance that had given way in his words.

"It...is behind us, we can not afford to look back when there is so much at stake ahead." he said. Though it was a struggle to keep his voice even this time; the pain grew like a wild fire in his chest. It hurt so much to reject his pain, to pretend as if he cared not of his lover and best friends death.

Little did the elfing know that Gimli had caught the pause, but he decided that it was not the best idea to mention that to the prince. Seeing as his elvish pride would only get in the way and the acknowledgement of such weakness would only be taken offensively and be responded to with anger.

Legolas bit his tongue willing the hitches in his breathing down as he gripped the reigns even tighter then he had before. He didn't even register the searing pain in his hand.

"You're bleeding!" Gimli cried suddenly. Legolas lowered his gaze to his hand when he heard the dwarf's distressed cry. He wasn't all that interested in his pain though, he stared down at his once pale hand that was now streaked with dark crimson blood. His hand trembled lightly as he unclenched his fingers from their uncomfortable strenuous position and uncurled his fingers that protested at the now unfamiliar sensation of being straightened.

Legolas's eyes fell upon the bright jewel that Aragorn had worn around his neck. He couldn't look away. The almost heavenly glow of the brilliantly white gem only seemed to mock his pain.

Aragorn...his Aragorn.

Suddenly the wicked tongue's blackened words returned at full force in his mind. He nearly cringed as his ears were assaulted with the cruel words that had haunted his mind for hours.

"_He's dead! Took a little tumble off the cliff!"_

Legolas quickly closed his fingers around the necklace; unable to look at it any longer.

The pain was great...too great. Too great for even his elvish endurance, too much for his elvish pride, neither could bear this type of suffering for very long.

Aragorn...Aragorn, his lover his best friend his companion...his Aragorn...was dead.

And all Legolas could do was sit there...in silence.

...

Legolas had remained silent the rest of the ride to Helms Deep. Gimli had tried in vain to engage him in another conversation, but this time Legolas knew better then to respond. Knowing that he could no longer trust his voice.

He kept silent.

The joy that flooded the area when the few riders that had survived arrived at the Keep did less then little to ease Legolas's grief. He dismounted Arod without a word, he could hear Eowyn speaking to Theoden.

He could hear the eagerness and apprehension in her words as she spoke. He did not need to see her face to know that she was wondering where Aragorn was. Legolas knew before when they first arrived at Rohan that Eowyn had become slightly enamored with Aragorn, not in love so much as deep affection. He could still remember how Aragorn had merely laughed when Legolas had told him this, he had just patted Legolas's hair gently and given him a chaste kiss.

Legolas nearly cringed remembering how Aragorn had gazed at him with the slightest hint of amusement sparkling in his grayish blue eyes. Oh Valar! How it hurt to remember his face...his beautiful face that Legolas had gazed at for so many years.

Legolas dared not look back as he heard Gimli explain what had happened during the battle, he didn't need to see her or even hear her. He could feel the shock and despair consume her. And it caused hot fresh waves of same feelings to wash over Legolas once more.

It was all too much.

Legolas turned away unable to hide the cringe that appeared on his face. He couldn't take this any longer! He could not bear this retched painful silence any longer! With this thought in mind Legolas made his way swiftly to the stairs, gently shoving past people, eager to be alone so that he could voice his inner turmoil and not have to face the judgmental eyes of others.

In his rush he barely registered Eowyn's surprise when he walked past her. "Master Elf where are you going to with such haste?" she questioned. Legolas bit down hard on his lip close to drawing blood he forced himself to speak an excuse.

"Pardon my rush Lady Eowyn, but I can not linger here." he said and walked away disappearing into the large crowds of people. Legolas walked for what felt like hours until he finally reached an area that must have been at the other side of the great fortress.

Silence...finally..he was alone, out of sight and out of mind to everyone else. It took no longer then a moment for this to register in the elf's head and when it did he let out a loud scream that had been tearing at his insides.

It struck through the crisp air like an arrow, filling those who heard it with pity. Pity for the creature who let out such a pain and grief stricken cry. It was only when Legolas felt his throat burn did he stop, he felt all his resolve and defenses shatter beneath him.

He fell to his knee's his hands pressed against the ground in front of him to hold his shaking form up. His hair cascaded like silk down his shoulders framing the sides of his face with golden curtains. His bright blue eyes shut themselves against the sight of the world that had taken his one lover away from him.

Shimmering crystal droplets made there way down the young prince's now flushed face. Defeated sobs and cries filled with the pain that he had been forced to hold in poured from his mouth like a flowing river.

"Why!..Why why why!" he cried out slamming his hand against the hard rock that the fortress was built with. He registered a sharp pain in his hand again and briefly opened his eyes to see blood on the cold stone, he blinked through his tears and lifted his hand up to see the Evenstar still clutched in his hand.

He stared down at the heavenly glowing gem, his brows furrowed and his lip quivered as memories of his deceased lover invaded his head once more. He shut his eyes against the tears that fell down his face and to the accursed image of the Evenstar that only proved to bring forth painful memories of Aragorn.

Legolas closed his fingers around the necklace again hiding it from view.

"...Why does this happen," he sobbed. "Why does this always happen!" he cried in distress. And his only reply was the cool breeze that swept against his tearstained face. He shuddered as his sobs wracked his slim frame.

"Why does this happen to everyone I love!" Legolas gasped in shaking breaths as he cried hunching over slightly as the force of his tears grew greater and greater. He nearly felt ashamed, that he Legolas, a great warrior and Prince of Mirkwood...was now reduced to this shaking sobbing mess that could do nothing but curl into a ball.

Legolas could do nothing and that's what he did. All he could do was cry and ask questions that no one would answer. So he cried..over and over and over.

"Why!...Why why WHY!"

...

_Legolas sobbed softly as he sat in one of the gardens of Rivendell. His body shook and he was unable to stop the tears from running down his face any longer. So Legolas, the proud prince, submitted helplessly to the overpowering force of his pain._

_So wrapped up in himself; Legolas failed to notice the soft barely detectible footfalls behind him._

_"Why do you insist on putting yourself through this, Legolas." _

_The blonde's head jerked up rapidly causing his golden tresses to fly from his face. He automatically recognized the voice of the other._

_"L-Lord Elrond," he exclaimed in surprise his voice was shaking and sounded feeble to his own ears. He brushed his hair from his face tucking strands behind his pointed ears, rubbing furiously at his eyes, trying to regain his composure._

_Not like it would help him very much, after all he was far beyond his ability to control his emotions at this point and it was not as though Elrond would be fooled by his attempts. As if able to read the young prince's mind Elrond silently walked closer to the blonde._

_"You can not fool me with that stoic facade you put up Legolas," he chided softly. Legolas knew that already, he knew it all too well. It was one of the many things that Aragorn and Elrond had in common. They were never fooled by any of the cool masks that Legolas put on when he didn't want the world to see what plagued him._

_Never the less, stubborn as he was, Legolas still attempted to silence his cries when the elf lord approached. Elrond stopped beside where the elfing sat, atop a small stone wall that was barely a foot high, a tree that was covered in dozens of white flowers was rooted behind him; it's branches leaning over shading the prince slightly. Almost as if the tree was trying to reach out and comfort the sobbing blonde._

_"Why do you continue to put yourself though this pain," Elrond asked gazing down intently at the young prince. Legolas cringed almost his tears flowed thicker and hotter down his flushed face. _

_"I..I know not what you mean," Legolas stammered. Elrond frowned, "You know exactly what I speak of pen-neth." he argued keeping his voice as calm as he always did. Yes, Legolas knew exactly what it was he meant, the talk that his father had with him, the talk Elrond reminded him of constantly._

_"..You know that this pain will not cease as long as you bind yourself to him," he lectured. Legolas shot Elrond a defensive glare, "This pain is not caused by him!" he argued knowing that he was speaking in denial._

_"Come now elfling...even you know that that is not true." he replied knowingly. "I have told you this many times already young princeling...you are an elf and he is a mortal." he said firmly. Each word making Legolas cringe and release another broken sob._

_Yes, he had heard this speech many times before and it always stung just as much as the first time he heard it._

_"You are meant to live on...and his life is limited you know this to be true-" he said in an almost scolding manor._

_"I know all of this already!" he cried out silencing the elf before him momentarily. "H-He is not just a mortal! He is a Dunedain! He is blessed with a longer life then most mortals!" he cried in defense. He was too upset to think clearly and the words that were berating him seemed to hit him harder. So as a last attempt he searched for something, anything to defend himself with._

_Elrond frowned, sensing the panicked reaction from the blonde youth, "..But even so...he is not blessed with eternal life like we are..." he cut in; defusing the young elf's fury with his own calmness. Elrond listened briefly as Legolas's sobs filled the air once more. "Your father and I have warned you about mortals countless times." _

_Legolas didn't even want to hear it anymore he only hoped that his sobs would drown out the horrible truth that was being forced upon his unwilling ears._

_"..You know that your love for him can only end in sorrow..if you stay beside him you are only ensuring that you will be subjected to grief. Legolas, when he dies you will linger...and you will fade as our kind does when they are unable to cope." he said his voice becoming softer._

_But no matter how soft his voice was it still rang clearly through Legolas's head. _

_"It is a truth that you will have to accept youngling...Aragorn will not always be here to ease your pain." _

_There it was._

_There was the terrible retched truth that Legolas wanted no part in. He sobbed and cried more then before feeling his pain fear and sorrow come to an overflow. Tears grew thicker and hotter feeling as though liquid fire was sliding down Legolas's face._

_"Stop this...Please..j-just stop," Legolas begged through his cries unable to take the pain any longer. A soft sigh left the older elf; seeing that once more his words had touched a nerve in the prince._

_"Pen-neth you know that your father and I do not speak of these things to hurt you more," he explained retelling a concept that he knew that Legolas already knew himself. He sat down beside the distraught blonde. However, Elrond knew that when someone was so overtaken with grief simple concepts such as this were easily forgotten._

_He gently rested his hand on the blonde's trembling back. _

_"We tell you these things to protect you, so that you will not have to suffer like this." he said in a comforting tone. Legolas cried shaking his head slightly, "I-It does not matter! Why does this happen to me!" he cried in distress._

_Elrond's brow creased in question as the blonde continued to talk nonsense, "This a-always happens to me!" _

_Legolas whimpered as his throat clamped down protesting fervently, Legolas lifted his head up and opened his reddened eyes. Exposing large teary azure shaded eyes that were filled with pain and distress. _

_"..Why does everyone I care about leave me," he asked feebly not caring any longer how weak and pathetic he appeared. Shock registered in the elven lords mind at hearing something as preposterous as that statement._

_"Legolas, why would you say something like that-" before Elrond could continue he was given his answer._

_"Because it's true!" Legolas cried out loudly so much that Elrond was stunned into another brief silence. Legolas shook horribly, "Every...person that I love..that I care for..leaves me." he said with the most honesty that Elrond had ever heard in a statement spoken by someone so young._

_Legolas's eyes were practically drowning in tears his lip quivered uncontrollably. _

_"Can't you see it...my mother died," he said in a practically hissing tone. "She died when I was at an age where I should not have been without my mother...but she died." he spat it out as if it were venom. "She was killed! She was taken from me!"_

_The elfing allowed a sob to pass through his lips, "I loved her more then the world..and they took her away from me...and now you're trying to take my only lover away from me!" he cried out. This time Elrond felt pity register, out of instinct he wrapped his arms around the blonde princeling and gathered him in his embrace, allowing him to sob against his shoulder._

_"Pen-neth that is not what we are trying to do," he assured. "You know that we are not trying to take anything away from you, you know better then that." he said. "...Your mother's death was not because someone wished to take her away from you..and we are not doing this to hurt you either..." his voice trailed momentarily as his hand began stroking the elfing's hair._

_The hysteric princeling didn't seem to be listening much to him. He sighed softly and gentled the young elf, attempting to soothe to distressed youth._

_"Hush tithen-pen. Shh, little one we are not taking anything away from you," he reassured. "Hush now pen-neth. Hush." he continued to soothe until he heard the sound of his cries decresing. "Legolas you know you can not keep this happiness with someone of his kind...you need to be with your own people." _

_Legolas shook his head, "No I don't!" he argued. Elrond sighed knowing that Legolas wouldn't concede to reason in a state like this. He stroked the elfings hair gently as his sobs of pain began to lessen._

_"It is alright tithen-pen. Shh, we are not taking Aragorn away from you little Greenleaf." he assured him._

_"You hold so much faith in these mortals," he said wistfully. He sighed softly, "Legolas one day you will need to face the truth, no matter how painful it may be you will need to. One day pen-neth...you will have to pay the price for this mortal love."_

_..._

Legolas gasped in sharp painful breaths as the memory played itself all too clearly. Valar was this a kick in the teeth! Why had he been so foolish! Why did he have to be so impudent and reject his father and Elrond's wisdom!

"I should have listened," he whimpered his forehead touching the cold hard stone. Yes, he now felt the pain that Elrond had spoken of those many years ago. He felt the agony that Elrond had warned him of; the one that he and his father had tried to protect him from.

"Why Aragorn...why did you leave me!" he cried crumpling into a heap on the ground. "Aragorn," he whispered his throat burned too much to cry any longer. His throat screamed and protested with each shaking breath he drew in. His being shook and though the sobs were silenced the tears continued.

And the pain was relentless.

He opened his sore reddened eyes to a blurry picture. To a blurred scenery; of the walls of Helm's Deep, the thick forests, and the grassy plains. But all Legolas saw before him was the cruel world that had taken Aragorn away from him. He whimpered when he caught sight of the Evenstar still in his hand, pain wracked through his weakened limbs. He shut his eyes against the image, the world, and the pain.

"Come back to me," he pleaded.

...

He felt the warmth of the sun on his face, light flooded his blurry vision and the chirping of birds sounded through his ears. Legolas sat up, although immediately his aching limbs screamed in protest. He blinked rapidly, eager to clear the strange haze over him, his throat was sore and he felt like the dead. Legolas hissed sharply when he felt a painful stinging in his hand.

He looked down to see his once pale and smooth hand now cut and caked with dried blood. The faded crimson hue still contrasting darkly with his normal pallor. Legolas stared down at the white gem and suddenly realization dawned upon him. Like an ugly truth rearing it's head. The knowledge brought him no comfort or closure though, a frown drew itself on the elf's face.

"...You're...not coming back..are you Aragorn?" he asked the words sounded barely audible even to his own finely tuned elven ears.

"Elrond was right...he said I would pay the price for loving you.." he said in an almost bitter tone. His breath caught in his throat as his fingers clenched around the jewel that reopened his wound anew. "..I just never thought he'd end up being right." he whispered forlorn. With that Legolas forced himself to stand to his feet. Ignoring his crying muscles he made his way to the entrance of Helms Deep.

He could already feel the pain and sorrow making his whole body numb. He was starting to fade...he knew it. There was no way he would be able to cope with the loss of his beloved Aragorn.

Legolas wandered into the halls where he could hear people in a frenzy outside. He raised a brow for a moment hearing everyone's gasps of amazement and relief. He wondered what could have brought these people such joy all of a sudden.

Legolas frowned feeling the sting in his hand again, as if reminding him that he would not draw joy from whatever was bringing happiness to these people, he looked down at the ground. He forced himself to keep his tears at bay, he could hear a new set of footsteps approaching him. He blinked furrowing his brows...they sounded..familiar.

No...that was impossible. His mind was obviously so full of misery that it was making him hear things that he only wished he could hear.

Yet, the steps were so light that they could not be a man..but they were too heavy to be another elf. He heard the steps come to a halt before him. Legolas hesitated before he lifted his head up, his darkened blue eyes lifting to meet the figure before him, with just the slightest sliver of hope.

Legolas felt like he couldn't breath.

Aragorn stood completely still his eyes locked with the prince's. His own eyes were busy eagerly taking in every single familiar feature of the fair elf. The elf stared at him in shock, and at first neither of them moved or spoke. As if they thought if they did they would break whatever spell they were put under.

Legolas's mouth was dry, his body was rigid, his stomach churned, and his heart leapt for joy. He wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know what he could possibly say to express all the thoughts and feelings that were running rampant inside his head.

"..You're late."

Aragorn raised a brow tilting his head to the side at first, perplexed by his lover's words, Legolas smiled feeling tears heating his eyes. "You look terrible," he said feeling unimaginable joy filling him. Oh how he had hoped this moment would happen. He had dreamed all night of Aragorn coming back so that he could hold onto him for dear life. And yet now that it was happening Legolas was at a complete loss on how to approach this. All he could do was make playful comments.

Aragorn felt a smile break onto his features and he chuckled at the blonde's jab. Oh Valar his laugh! It was like sweet music to Legolas right now. He could feel the warmth returning to him; the joy.

Melting the coldness of fading, washing away all of the pain he had been tortured with. Aragorn caught sight of the elf's tears and smiled brightly, he felt the elf nudge his hand gently and glanced down to see him holding out his hand. For a vague moment Aragorn was more concerned when he saw the dried blood on his prince's hand. But before he could say anything Legolas gently placed on object in his dirt and blood covered hand.

He looked down and stared at his Evenstar. He widened his eyes immediately, remembering how the orc had torn it off his neck before he fell. He looked back at Legolas.

Legolas only smiled in reply and Aragorn felt himself return it, "Hannon le," he thanked him. Legolas felt the tears roll down his face uncontrollably. Aragorn's smile softened in relief at seeing his sweet elf once again. Seeing him exposing the emotions that Aragorn knew Legolas would only show to him.

"Now," Aragorn started. "Come here my sweetling," he coaxed spreading his arms open in invitation. It took no less then a second for Legolas to throw himself into Aragorn's arms, sobbing freely into his chest. Aragorn only wrapped his arms around the other tightly, feeling relieved himself to have Legolas safely in his arms once again.

"It's alright my love, I'm here." he cooed kissing the top of his head. "I'm here, I'm not going to leave you, hush now my love. Shhh," he hushed rocking him and gentling him as he would do to a frightened horse.

Legolas couldn't be more relieved to once more be wrapped up safely in the arms of his love. So he let himself sob in relief and joy at being reunited with him. He let Aragorn's soothing words wipe away all the horrible memories of his pain and fear.

"It's all over now Legolas. All over Melamin, I'm not going anywhere. Shhh, breathe easy now little one. It is over." he reassured. He gently petted the princeling's golden locks and rubbed calming circles on his quivering back.

Legolas finally lifted up his head, "Valar I missed you!" he found himself crying out. "I missed you too...but it's okay now." Aragorn reassured his hand coming up to cradle the side of the elf's face. He gently stroked his tear streaked face with his thumb. Finding himself relishing in his elvish beauty for a moment. Legolas felt the sweet wave of comfort and security wash over him at the feel of his ranger's caress. He couldn't resist in leaning into the soft touch, "We're together again...and I promise I will never leave you again." he promised sincerely.

Aragorn stared back into the cerulean eyes that he loved so much, watching them gaze up at him with love and trust and adoration. Aragorn leaned down and kissed the elvish prince eagerly. He kissed him softly before he felt the all too familiar need to feel those soft luscious lips pressed against his own. Legolas replied by wrapping his arms around the Dunedain's neck. His eyes slipped closed as he allowed the half elf's tongue to slip past his lips, the muscle entered the moist cavern, eager to remap the area once again. Legolas moaned softly into the brunette's mouth, his legs shook slightly and began to feel like goo.

Aragorn must have noticed because he wrapped a strong arm around the archer's slender waist. Pulling him flush against his slightly taller frame, his arm effectively held up the young elf's body. Legolas gasped softly when Aragorn finally drew back from his lips in need of air.

The two panted out of breath, their hot huffs of breath colliding softly with the each others face. Legolas felt dazed and kept his eyes locked with Aragorn's. Anchoring himself down with his steady gaze.

"Lord Elrond was wrong," Legolas said breathlessly. Aragorn looked down at the elf in question, "What do you mean?"

Legolas smiled and just shook his head in reply, "It doesn't matter Aragorn..." he said. As far as he was concerned nothing mattered right now..all that mattered was that Aragorn was alive and they were together.

Aragorn chuckled and moved his other arm around the archer's waist and rested his forehead against the blonde's.

"Tell me," he urged giving the prince a small nudge in emphasis. Legolas closed his eyes briefly and let a contented sigh pass his lips, taking a moment to simply relish in the warmth that Aragorn provided him with.

"Years ago...when we were together..my father and Lord Elrond started giving me these talks," he said softly keeping his eyes closed. Aragorn raised a slender brow, "Oh?" he asked. "What kind of talks?" he probed curiously.

Legolas found himself moving his head so that he could nuzzle the ranger's hair in turn rubbing his cheek against the mans stubble.

"Talk's about us...they always said I shouldn't stay with you." he admitted. Aragorn frowned gently, but instead of addressing the topic negatively and upsetting his elfing he merely untangled one of his arms from the elf's waist and began stroking the long curtain of golden hair.

"They said it wouldn't last...because I am immortal and you are not," he said in an almost tired voice. Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder feeling more and more lulled in the embrace. "They said I wouldn't be able to handle it..when you left...that it would never turn out well."

Aragorn found himself rocking back and forth which also seemed to lull the elf further. "But I never believed them Aragorn." Legolas added. Aragorn glanced down at the half asleep blonde elf, "You didn't?" he asked curiously.

Legolas gave a contented murmur, "No...I love you, I couldn't believe them."

Aragorn smiled softly and tightened his hold on him he kissed his head gently.

"I love you too, my love," he replied. Legolas sighed never wanting to move from this spot, he could stay like this for the rest of eternity. Legolas really wished they didn't have a battle approaching them so they could stay like this, but he knew that was folly.

"Legolas," Aragorn said softly. Legolas meanwhile was still quite entranced by all of the gentle touches and caresses his lover was bestowing upon him. The gentle rocking motion made him want to sleep, it made Legolas think of the times when he was a small elfing and his Ada would hold him and rock him like this.

He associated these things with safety. Legolas gave a soft hum in response to the future king.

"You seem rather sleepy do you not?" he asked chuckling lightly. Legolas was tired, he had had a restless night and now that Aragorn was back all he wanted to do was lay in his arms. Sleep peacefully without the worry of horrible nightmares plaguing his rest.

Aragorn seemed to pick up on this when Legolas didn't respond, "Don't worry Legolas, rest, you have been through much and you should sleep." he cooed. He carefully lifted the near sleeping elvish prince from the ground and adjusted his featherlight body in his arms.

Legolas's head now laid against the crook of Aragorn's neck. Legolas murmured something incoherent.

"It's alright Legolas, sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he promised.

Legolas, comforted by the statement, obeyed and finally let himself fall into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

Legolas found himself muttering something as he slipped into sleep.

"Elrond was wrong...he kept-" Legolas stifled a yawn, "saying that because you were a mortal that...our love wouldn't last.." he muttered against Aragorn's neck. Legolas yawned again.

"...But..I think that love in general...is immortal.." and with those words Legolas succumbed to sleep.

Aragorn smiled as he made his way to the bed chambers.

"Well put my love, well put."

END

_**Guys...yep..it's happened...I'VE CHANGED SERIES! Yeah i know i had a whole bunch of crap hapene and realized ..well i had to change finally made myself write and correct this crap! I hope it's good note i just started these and..well...im liking it so please tell me how it is kay! REVIEW!**_


End file.
